


Saving Reality

by Razzadoops (orphan_account)



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alien gaming au, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Based on a prompt by ig: @writing.prompt.s, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gaming, M/M, Multi, Possible Character Death, Power Suits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Razzadoops
Summary: Gaming has progressed a lot since it's humble beginnings of Snake, Pong, and Tetris. In a world where people have become bored of the confinements of virtual reality and crave a more immersion way of entertainment, cyberspace is as easy to enter as it is fun. Armed with interactive suits and plenty of explosives, the Grumps are ready to finally tackle this huge change in gaming. However, not everything is as it seems...





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh yeah baby this looks awesome!" Dan whooped, running his hands over the slick metal of the suit.

Supposedly these suits were supposed to give them superhero-like powers, transforming them into versions of characters they came to love as children.

"Damn right," Arin chuckled, watching the sparkle in Dan's eye as he too admired the suits. Each one was customized to fit the owner, equipped with abilities they chose beforehand.

"I want to try it on so badly." Dan said, glancing at Arin.

"I know but we should really wait for the others to get here first. I want to see them all powered up at once. And I want to film it it would be awesome to have these on the channel, after all that is why we got these." He smiled, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Cmon, they should be here soon lets get the camera and stuff set up."

•••••

"No fucking way!" Ross exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "This is so cool I didn't think we'd get them!" He immediately made his way to his suit, admiring the detain in the design. The rest of the crew followed, pulling helmets on and slipping their hands into the gloves.

"This is fucking awesome!" Suzy said, pulling her helmet off and holding it under her arm. "I feel like Samus and she's both hot and badass."

Arin laughed and gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek. "That was the idea, love. Now you guys, suit up and let's get this started!" his words were met with cheers as the others began to suit up.

The suits were heavy, almost like armor. But they were breathable and comfy, as well as loose enough to comfortably and easily move in.

Each suit was customized, hand crafted to fit the owner's personality and favorite abilities and activities. Holly's was patterned with small birds, and her helmet closely resembled her Commander Holly space helmet. Ross' was covered in what looked like random paint splatters and squiggles, but as he moves they did too, forming scenes from games such as Link pulling the master sword and Mario hitting a question block. Each suit had the same base color of a dark, nearly black, grey. But they also had patterns on them that resembled a spiderweb like pattern, stemming from the power core, right over where the wearer's heart would be. When activated, this pattern would glow with the favorite color of its owner. All in all, these suits were awesome. "Alright guys, the camera is rolling. On three, hit the power core on your suit. That'll start them all up." Arin called to the group. "Ready, one..." The others followed his movements, positioning their hands over the power core, "two..." a charged hush fell over the room. "THREE!" The room filled with the soft humming of the suits powering up, quickly accompanied by many cheers from the group. "Now guys, switch on the virtual reality. Just touch the side of your helmet." Arin continued, smiling from ear to ear. The chattering immediately died off as the freinds felt themselves plunge into another world.

Holly took the first shaky step. Dirt crunched under her boots as they gazed at the beautiful world around them. They appeared to be on another planet quite like Earth, in a forest. Trees towered above them, and an array of birds could be heard, happily singing in the canopies above.

"This is beautiful..." Holy breathed, watching the clouds pass through a break in the trees.

"It really is," Barry laughed, spotting a rabbit fleeing to the undergrowth. "Oh! Look at him go!"

It really was as if they had entered another world.


	2. Testing, testing, 123

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grumps get familiar with their new world and their new suits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are going to be a little short for a while, sorry about that. I'm trying to keep them constant to make up for it but until I can come up with a certain direction for the plot this is just me spit balling.

A large boom shook the forest, sending shockwaves through the ground. The grumps, who had split off in different directions to safely test and become familiar with their suit and their new powers, all burst back into the clearing they had first appeared in. Dan was the first back, which did little to reassure him.

"What the  _hell_ was that?" Dan yelled, his eyes wide as they scanned the clearing as the other grumps one by one reappeared.

"I don't know but it sounded fucking AWESOME!" Arin yelled back, a little breathless from running back.

"Is everyone okay?" Holly asked, shaking ever so slightly. Concern was evident on her face.

"Hey, it's alright, everyone's here, right?" Ross said gently, putting a reassuring arm around his wife. "Wait, where's Brian? Oh please tell me the old man is just slow." His eyes fixed on the spot where Brian had slipped off into, his brow furrowed slightly. 

"He should be here by now, shouldn't he?" Barry said, worry concealed in his voice. I mean he couldn't have gone too far, could he? We were only apart for like ten minutes." he tapped his fingers against his leg, staring anxiously at the brush too. All eyes were fixed on that spot.

"I think we should-" Suzy began, but Holly cut her off.

"Look! There!" she pointed at the dense woods, where the bushes were shaking and began to part. Brian emerged, beaming.

"Hey guys check this out!" Brian said cheerily, waving towards the others. He stopped in his tracks, turning his arm so that the inner part was exposed. He touched a button, and the arm of his suit began to change, shifting into a Mega Man style blaster. He raised it and took a stance, bracing as it began to charge. "Unless you guys want to die I suggest moving!" he yelled, glancing at the others, waiting for the to move. There was a slight hesitation, but they did as he said, moving away. Brian waited another moment, then fired.

The blast shot up a large cloud of dust, shaking the ground again. Once the area has settled, the grumps were able to see the large hole in the ground where the blast had made contact.

 "THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME BABY!" Dan whooped, pumping a fist in the air. He stopped and examined the many buttons lining his arm as well. "let see..." he muttered, his finger hovering over them, "how about... OH YEAH THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT WE'RE BACK IN BUSINESS!" The button he had tapped had caused a long, slender blade to materialize in his hand, the perfect weight and length for his preference. Dan gave it a few experimental swings, listening contently to the whines as it sliced through the air with ease. "This so so fucking cool, dude." he grinned, glancing at the others, jumping when Ross let out a whoop. 

"OH YEAH BABY I GOT TASER FINGERS!" all eyes were on the Australian, who snapped his fingers and a ball of electricity. He tossed it, the others watching in awe as it soared though the air and back into his palm. "Look at these magic things, goin straight straight up your ass." he winked suggestively at Dan, laughing as Holly rolled her eyes at her husband. 

"Alright, my turn." she said, walking past her husband and to the center of the group. "Let's see here," she whispered, taking a stance and closing her eyes. The others stood, watching with baited breath, however nothing happened. 

"Um, Hol, maybe push one of the buttons?" Ross pipped up gently, trying to help. However Holly ignored him, furrowing her brow in concentration. Suddenly, a rustling noise filled the air. 

"What the hell is that?" Suzy said, backing away from Holly and against a tree. An ear piercing screech filled the air as Holly raised her arms. The others looked up towards the canopy where the noise had come from, standing just long enough to see a giant funnel of birds descend from the skies and engulf Holly, blasting the others off their feet. 

Holly, from inside the gathering, moved her arms, and as the did, the birds followed, attacking what they came in contact with. In mere moments, a once large, healthy tree was left barren and stripped of much of its bark. 

"Holly! Holly are you ok?!" Ross was the first to his feet, springing towards her, only to be knocked back again by the winds created by the birds and their wings. Holly lowered her arms, and the birds dispersed, scattering back to their nests hidden in the trees. 

"Holy shit." She whispered, swaying slightly. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever done." A moment later Ross was at her side, holding her steady. 

"My god, love how in the world did you do that?" he asked, both terror and excitement seeping into his face and tone. 

"I... I don't know. I just... Just kinda, yknow, called out to them.. The birds. And they answered me." Holly had always had a special connection with birds, it was evident that the suit amplified that a million times. "But I'm exhausted that can't be the only thing I can do it's way too impractical." she shrugged Ross off, motioning for him to step back as she tapped one of the buttons on her suit experimentally. Similar to Dan, a weapon appeared in her hand. It looked like a club, with a short handle and a spiked ball on top. She swung it in an ark, and as she did it shot out, widening the ark as the ball went flying. It was attached to a thin but sturdy chain, before returning to the handle like some kind of killer yo-yo. 

"That's amazing Holly, but it's my turn now." Suzy said, stepping past Holy as she accepted Ross's help to getting to a large rock, that she sat against, completely worn out. 

 Suzy's suit produced a gun, intricate designs covered the sleek black metal. A whirling sound filled the air as she charged the weapon, a sunlight golden ball growing at the tip. She smirked and fired, watching the ball as it soared through the air, whipping around and hitting Holly square in the chest. Suzy turned just as it made contact, exploding into a blinding light that engulfed Holly. Suzy dropped her gun, racing over to Holly's side as her freind struggled to her feet. 

"Oh my god are you ok? I'm so sorry Holly I didn't.. I didn't know it would do that. I'm really... I'm so sorry." she rambled out apologies as Holly raised a shaky hand to her chest, touching it gingerly. 

"Suzy," she said softly, smiling reassuringly, "Suzy, honey, I'm fine. I'm better than ever actually. I feel amazing. I think you healed me." Suzy stood dumbfounded for a moment, then laughed. It was shaky at first, growing stronger as relief flooded her. She pulled Holly into a hug, suddenly crying softly rather than laughing. 

"I'm so sorry I was so scared.. I thought I hurt you I didn't mean to." she said shakily, sniffling gently. Holly pulled her closer, smiling still

"I know, honey, I know. It's alright, I'm ok." Holly's hands found Suzy's long black hair, gently stroking it as Suzy's breathing settled. 

She finally pulled away, swiping at her eyes. Suzy cleared her throat, glancing at the others. "I, um, believe that Barry and Arin still have to show off their weapons. Then we can explore a bit."

The two men glanced at each other, silently questioning. Barry nodded, signaling that Arin could go first. Arin smiled and stepped forward. 

Arin and Barry's were very similar to Brian and Ross's performances. Arin had a blaster as well, but had a lot more difficulty getting started, accompanied with much cursing. Barry, similar to Ross, was able to summon and throw ball of an element, however it was fire rather than lighting. By the time they had adjusted to their surroundings and suits, darkness had begun to fall.

The grumps began to prepare to turn in for the night, using Barry's powers to start a fire and Holly's powers, on a much smaller scale, to have the birds bring them fish and other foods. 

It was a warm summer night, so they didn't worry much about tents. Each couple took some privacy between large borders and trees, Danny, Barry, and Brian sleeping alone. Smoke from the fire provided a good screen from the bugs. Woodland noises lulled them to sleep, a peaceful ending to an exciting day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I just realized I literally haven't posted in a month. Sorry y'all life got in the way and I forgot to save after the twenty so times I actually worked on the story. Anyways here it is, hopefully it'll be more frequent when I update.


	3. Sparks fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group splits up, leaving Holly and Suzy to share a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Yikes I accidentally posted this early whoops I might continue this in the next chapter or come back and edit it so look out for that

It took her a moment to collect her bearings. Holly had nearly forgotten about the previous day and how different and amazing it was. She slowly stood, careful not to wake Ross who was still sleeping next to her. She yawned and squinted under the bright light of the sun. Around her, the others were beginning to stir. Danny and Arin were the first of the others to wake.

"Mmm, mornin' Holly." he yawned, grinning. He caught a glimpse of Arin out of the corner of his eye, turning and winking at him. "Hey Big Cat," he chuckled, his voice still heavy with sleep. "Sleep well?"

Arin shrugged and plopped down next to the remains of last night's fire. "I guess, but I'm starving. And I have to take a huge shit, y'know?" He said it so nonchalantly, as this was a common topic from Arin.

"Dude, nasty" Danny giggled, placing a hand on his freind's shoulder. "But I feel you. We should definitely find something to snack on, and something to drink." Dan looked towards Holly. "How're you feeling? Any better from yesterday?" 

Holly smiled and shrugged. "A bit, but I think a good, warm meal would help. Should we wake up the rest of the guys?" She leaned against a rock, grinning sleepily.

"Yeah, probably. I mean we're gonna have to keep our guard up, we have no idea where we are. Plus we still do need to eat." Arin  chimed in.  A few moments later the rest of the grumps were up, and not all of them were happy to be woken up.

"I'm just saying," Ross sighed, slumping against a rock, "it wouldn't have hurt to let me sleep for another fifteen minutes." His hair was a ruffled mess and a scowl was stuck on his face.

"Oh hush, we're a team. That means we each have to get up and pitch in." Suzy scolded him, being just as grumpy over the lack of coffee in this new world. "Suck it up, Ross." she stood next to Arin, arms crossed and fuming.

Ross said something unclear in a high pitched voice, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Alright, guys, settle down. We need to get stuff done. We're on our own out here, so its up to us to survive. Barry, can you start another fire if Danny and Arin go find firewood?" Holly looked at Barry, who was rubbing sleep from his eyes but nodded nonetheless. "Wonderful. Brian, Ross, you look for food. Anything we can eat, like fish or berries or something like that. Suzy and I will find water. Sound good?" Holly stood her ground, hands on her hips. The others muttered in agreement and set off to find what they needed.

Holly smiled wearily at Suzy who just shook her head. "That was really cool of you to do, Hol," she said, walking up to her. Holly just shrugged.

"It was nothing. So, how do we find water?" she linked her arm in with Suzy's. "I haven't been camping in years, so its all a little fuzzy."

The two set off from camp, going in no direction in particular. Suddenly Suzy stopped. "Wait, we should mark where we're going so that we don't get lost." Holly nodded in agreement, but hadn't the slightest clue on how to do that. Suzy's eyes lit up. "I got it!" She fiddled with the buttons on her suit. "Aha! Here we go!" A medical bag appeared around her waist. She unzipped it, pulling out a length of cloth and tying it around the nearest tree at chest height.

"There we go, we can  just mark the trees ever couple minutes." She stood proudly, smiling at herself.

Holly chuckled, "Great idea, Suz. C'mon we've gotta find a way to get to some kind of lake or stream. It took a while, and a lot of trial and error as they stumbled through the undergrowth. However this gave them plenty of time to talk.

"Hey, Suzy?" Holly started softy, only half into what she was saying and was listening for the sounds of moving water. "About yesterday... well I've been thinking about it and I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

Suzy laughed, "I should be asking you that. I'm alright I just got a little emotional, that's all. I was worried I hurt you, because believe me, that's the last thing I'd want to do to any of my freinds, especially you." Holly stopped, turning to Suzy, smiling sadly.

"I know, but you seemed really broken up about it. And you didn't mean any harm. I just wanted to make sure you were alright, too." She reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. A moment later Suzy pulled back just a bit, just enough to see and study Holly's face. Her arms were wrapped loosely around Holly's neck, with Holly's around her waist. It wasn't an intimate moment per say, but it gave way to many feelings. 

Suzy felt herself almost instinctively leaning closer, as if to kiss Holly. She hesitated, realizing that this wasn't right. 

"Holly... I-" Suzy began to speak out, but froze when Holly's lips gently brushed against hers. It was a whisper of a kiss, small and secret. Holly smiled, but dropped her arms, letting Suzy step away. 

"Holly... What.. What just happened?" she said softly, not entirely sure if she was just dreaming. 

Holly said nothing, turning away. She knew it was wrong, they both knew it. It hadn't been the first time that two freinds from their group had had something with someone other than their spouse, and it was agreed upon that they were in open relationships, but this was different. There was a new excitement, a new spark between the two women. 

"Cmon," she said finally, starting down a new path, "we need to find some water."


	4. Sticks and Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Arin dick around in the woods, discovering something (or someone) new and exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, as in the day I'm starting this chapter, is the fifth anniversary of the Game Grumps channel and I am so proud of them and all that they've done and accomplished over the years. They're amazing people and I'm proud to call them my role models and inspirations and I really do owe them everything because they've been there for me at my darkest times and have helped me push through and become who I am today.

"C'mon, Danny Avidanny, let's find some wood, if you know what I mean," Arin chuckled, tossing an arm around his freind's shoulder. 

Danny giggled, shoving his freind lightly. "Heh, shut up, dude. This is serious stuff." 

"The only serious thing here is how erect my dick is." Arin said, in a mockingly serious tone before busting into laughter again. "So what are we looking for here, sticks or something?"

"No idea, Brian and Ross got this crap last night. Y'know the last time I went camping I ended up with poison ivy on my ass." Dan sighed nostalgically, as if he enjoyed that memory.

"What the fuck? How did you do that?" Arin chuckled, imagining Dan with a bright red rash over his rear end.

"Look man, I was in college, I was high, and we had just finished finals. We literally did not give a shit. And you know better than anyone that when you gotta poop, you gotta poop. My dickbag freinds decided that I didn't need toilet paper and I was desperate so i just grabbed some leaves and it didn't exactly end too well." Dan shrugged. "College was a wild time, man."

The two continued to chat, stumbling further into the woods, looking for thick branches and fallen logs that could potentially fuel a fire. By using Danny's sword, they were able to cut many short, but thick logs. 

"Alright, so now we gotta get back to camp. So how do we do that, where are we?" Dan huffed, dropping his armful of firewood into a puff of dust and dirt on the ground. 

"I... I thought you were keeping track of where we were going." Arin said, dropping his load on the ground next to Dan. 

"Well fuck. I definitely wasn't." Dan sighed, thinking the situation over. "I mean we could just wander around til we find it, we couldn't have gone that far." The pair made eye contact and groaned, picking up their logs. It was a long trek, but it was longer than the one they had made from camp.

"Dude, this isn't right. We gotta be going in the wrong direction its been way too long. We really should turn arou-FUCK!" Dan had begun to express concern, but didn't get far. The path appeared to drop off ever so slightly, but at the bottom of the slope was a large stretch of mud. Dan hadn't noticed the mud until he was standing ankle deep in it. Arin began giggling, dropping the logs to help his freind out.

"You good?" Arin asked, regathering his logs. Dan nodded, wiping off the mud. "Alright. Well, you might be right. There's probably a way to call the others, right? I mean with all this tech there's gotta be like a Skype feature?"he tinkered with the buttons on his suit, still not exactly sure what they did. "Y'know, it'd be a lot easier if they labeled some of these. Like I barely remember what button activates my blaster and its the only one I've fuckin' used so far." Arin grumbled, still mashing buttons. "Aha, there we go." A small holographic screen came up, only about the size of a watch face.

"Wild. So how does this work exactly?" Dan said flatly, leaning down to inspect the device further.

"Like I would fuckin' know. Maybe it works like Siri?" They locked eyes and Dan shrugged. Arin pressed down on the button underneath the hologram, glancing at Dan skeptically before speaking. "Uhm, call Barry Kremer?"They waited a moment in silence before hearing a chime.

"H-hello?" Barry's voice could be heard coming from the small device.

"Awe yeah baby! This is perfect. Hey Barry!" Dan said excitedly, leaning in and waving at the small device.

"Is that you, Dan? Is Arin there, too?"

"Dan, you realize this is just like a phone call he can't see you." Arin chuckled. Dan dropped his arm, his face going red from embarrassment. "Anyways, hey Barry. We kinda got a bit lost in the woods. Do you think you could like, help us out?" 

"Hey guys. I mean I guess I can, but I don't exactly have a map of this place, y'know."

"Well why don't you just start like a small fire and burn some leaves? Then we can follow the smoke trail back to the camp." Dan suggested, ruffling his hair.

"Alright. But you guys should hurry back. Brian and Ross should be here soon with anything they catch. We'll need firewood to cook it."

"Yeah, yeah. See you soon, Barry." Arin said, waving a hand through the projection to cut off the call.

"Alright," Danny said, readjusting the wood he was holding, "So now we wait?"

"I guess so." Arin said, still inspecting the buttons on his suit. "I wonder..." he muttered, his finger hovering over one. "Hey, Dan, put  your hand on my shoulder for a sec, I wanna try something." Dan look skeptical, but did as his freind asked.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Dan questioned, knowing that most of Arin's experiments took quite a few tries to perfect.

"Well, I'm hoping this button here like, teleports us back to base. Like, that's our spawn point, right? So maybe it'll take us there. Fuck, for all I know, it might blow us up, but I guess there's only one way to find out." Arin shrugged.

"Oh... Well in that case, we're going to fucking die." Dan laughed, tightening his grip on Arin's shoulder. "Give it a shot, big guy."

The pair braced themselves, as Arin hit the button. Dan felt his stomach lurch as he was thrown about. He dug his nails deeper into Arin's shoulder and pulled the logs he was holding closer to him. They didn't bare open their eyes until the world stopped spinning. The motion had stopped as suddenly as it started, throwing both of them off balance.

"Oh fuck, dude, I'm gonna hurl." Arin yelled shakily, trying to steady himself. Dan didn't say much in response, just groaning as he drive heaved. It was a blessing that they hadn't eaten yet, or they would have lost what little was in their stomachs.

A few moments later, after silence only broken by dry heaving and groans of pain and discomfort, Danny spoke up. "Are we at camp, dude. I can't open my eyes, I'll pass out." His voice was ragged.

"Hold on, gimme a sec, dude." Arin said, still trying to steady himself. Slowly, he forced himself to open his eyes. The sunlight was harsh and unforgiving, but they seemed to be at camp. Or, a camp, at least. Barry was nowhere to be found and this camp was definitely more developed than their own. Small tents were placed in a neat order, and some kind of animal was being roasted over a fire. However, there didn't seem to be any people there. A rustling behind Arin caught his attention. Dropping the logs he had managed to hold on to during the teleportation, he wrapped an arm around Dan, drawing his blaster with the other. He was sure there was someone just out of sight, but he didn't want to fight. His main concern was Dan, who was still not recovered from earlier. He helped Dan shuffle along, propping him against a tree. "Easy there, buddy. Rest up, I'll be right here." Arin said reassuringly, taking a stance over Dan.

"What's wrong, is there someone here?" Dan said, opening his eyes and struggling to get to his feet. Arin pushed him down, patting his fluffy hair.

"Don't worry about it, dude. I just heard something. It's probably just a deer or something, no big deal." Arin smiled. "How're you feeling?"  
"Like I've been dragged through the dirt for half a mile, and don't change the subject. Do you think we're in someone else's camp?" Dan huffed, batting Arin's hand away.

"Probably, from the looks of it. You rest up, I'm going to go check things out. Get your sword out, just in case." Arin smiled reassuringly at Dan, who did as he was told. "Don't try to get up. If you need something just holler and I'll be back in a second, alright"

Dan nodded, slumping against the tree. "Be safe, big cat. Don't do something stupid."

"Me? Do something stupid? Never!" Arin said, making Dan giggle. He patted Dan's hair one last time for luck, and set out to find the occupants of the camp.

"Hello?" he called, keeping his blaster only ever so slightly raised. "My name is Arin Hanson, and that's my freind, Dan Avidan. We come in peace, we mean no harm. We're lost and trying to find our way back to our own camp. If you'd be so kind as to give up directions, that would be lovely." Arin's voice carried through the forest, met only with silence. He stood still, listening for someone or something. A rustling behind him caught his attention. Arin spun around, raising his blaster. Standing across from him was a lady, but she definitely wasn't human. Her hair was long, and golden, tied back with a ribbon. She was tall, only a couple inches shorter than Arin. She was thin, with perfectly tanned skin and warm brown eyes. However, she had almost a scale like pattern creeping up her neck. Her nose was flat, almost nonexistent, a long, thick tail, peaked out from behind her. She looked terrified, not that Arin could blame her. He probably looked a bit freaky to her as well.

Arin lowered his blaster and raised his free hand. "I come in peace. What is your name? Who are you?

The lady took a moment to respond, as if trying to convince herself to speak. "My... my name is Elocin, daughter of Ander, keeper of the dragons. My people inhabit these woods, and we guard and care for the dragon who slumbers here. In return, the great dragon provides for us." Her voice quivered ever so slightly.

"Can you tell me where we are? My freind is sick and we need to return to our camp. My wife is a healer, she can help, but we're really lost here." 

Elocin nodded, but pointed at his hand. "What is that?"

Arin glanced at his blaster. "Oh sorry, its my blaster. Here, hold on." he fiddled with his suit and the blaster disappeared. Elocin looked scared, but relaxed a bit when she realized that Arin was now unarmed.

"My family, we live here. They are out gathering supplies. Where is your freind? If they find him first they may kill him. My people don't always take too kindly to visitors." Elocin said, glancing over Arin's shoulder.

"That's... I'd prefer my freinds stay undead, thank you." He lead Elocin back to Dan, who was already looking a little better. Color had returned to his face, and he had a better grip on his sword.

"Arin? Who's this?" Dan said, sitting up straighter and raising his sword.

"Easy, dude. This is Elocin, and she's going to help us find our way back to the others. Suzy'll patch you up once we get back to camp. Can you stand?" Arin made his way over to Dan, helping him to his feet.

"I think so... Hello, Elocin," he said, nodding at her and wincing. Something about that teleporting really messed him up. "Ah, shit. Careful, Arin." Dan leaned against Arin, holding on to him for support. "Let me try to..." he pushed away from Arin, taking a couple shaky steps on his own, wincing with every movement. He stumbled, landing back in Arin's arms.

"Nah dude, hold on to me. You're not strong enough yet." They turned to Elocin. "Do you think you can help us back?" Arin said, pulling Dan against him. "Dude," he said, nudging Dan, "Put your sword away, it's freaking her out."

"Oh, sorry," his sword disappeared and Elocin slowly nodded. "Hey, our freind is starting a fire to send up a smoke cloud. Maybe if we get to a good vantage point, we'll be able to see it. Do you have any idea of where we could go,   
Elocin?" Dan pushed his hair out of his face and tried to concentrate on staying upright, silently dreading climbing anything at that moment.

She nodded, pointing past Dan. "That way, there is a temple for the great dragon. The Elder lives there. He will help." She said, her voice firmer.

Arin and Dan exchanged a look. "Lead the way then, you're our guide." Arin said, gesturing for her to lead. Elocin hesitated, but began walking through the woods, Arin and Dan hobbling behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> I stole this idea from a prompt I found on instagram, but the idea of the grumps and their actions are all mine. I hope you enjoyed!! Any criticism is appreciated!


End file.
